InFamous 3
by Shraden
Summary: What if the thunderbolt at the end of InFamous 2 did more then strike Cole. What if it took his sprit with him. What if an unsuspecting teen gets hit by that exact thunderbolt inherits his powers.
1. Prologue

Prologue: I was just taking a late night jog after my martial arts class when I saw this strange light headed down towards the earth, I followed it until I saw it was a thunderbolt headed right at me. I tired to run away from where it was going to land but I wasn't quick enough it hit me directly in my chest and I blacked out the last thing I remembered was this voice deep voice saying, "Where… Where am I?"

A/N:Sorry the prologue is so short I couldn't think a lot for it but the next chapter will be longer sorry for this shortness


	2. So It begins Hero Side

I woke up; I couldn't feel anything all I could feel was pain and a strange sensation that my body was being electrocuted. I couldn't open my eyes. Slowly but surely the pain had subsided after a bit, I opened my eyes and found myself in a hospital bed. They had a lot of screens around me some taking my pulse and others I didn't know what they did, then I heard a voice,

"So you're awake huh?" the voice asked. I looked around and I saw a doctor.

"Yeah I am, so what happened doc?" I asked.

"You were hit by a 100 trillion volt thunderbolt and I'm trying to figure out why you're still alive." He replied back. I was in awe I had survived one of most strongest thunderbolts ever.

"Well doc did you figure out why I'm still alive?" I asked.

"Nope as far as I know you're either superhuman or it was a random act of god. Now get some rest." He replied. Then I fell back on the bed, sleeping before I hit it.

In my dream I remembered the thunderbolt but this time I saw a person inside of it. He look like he was in his twenties, He had a grey and white t-shirt, a grey and white bag and black pants with a blue union jack on them. Then I saw it, I saw him shooting lightning out of his hands he was electrocuting everyone in his way then his life go straight to hell, I saw his town get quarantined after an explosion. Then he tried to save his town from everyone. Then I saw his best friend leave him to try and get his own powers. I felt sad for him thinking what if my friend left me, and then I saw him confront the person behind it all, a man in a white cloak, after he was defeated I saw him grab onto him and explain everything. Then after he explained he fell back dead. It turns out that the person who fell back dead was himself from an alternate time line. Then this person knew what he was up against a beast, intent on extinguishing all life on earth. He then began to train to get ready to fight it when he realized that if his future self wasn't strong enough what makes him think he'll be strong enough. So he makes contact with agent from the NSA and she promised him to make him powerful, then I saw it all move in fast motion and it ends with him activating a weird sphere and I saw him and thousands die. But then I saw people with this weird sickness being healed instantly. I then saw him being sailed off into the ocean and a thunderbolt hitting the boat and his sprit carried off. I awoke shocked at what I saw and I began to wonder if I gained anything other then these memories.

"No shit Sherlock." Someone said. I looked around and I saw that there was no one around.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I got no reply but then I heard it.

"Yes I'm right here." Said the voice again. I looked around again and I saw no one.

"In your head!" Yelled the voice.

"Huh? In my head?" I thought.

"Yes your head now tell me where am I?" The voice asked.

"You're in Newport city, now who are you?" I said.

"Cole MacGrath, The Demon of Empire City, and The Patron Saint of New Marais City." Cole said.

"So you were the one I saw in those memories, the one with all the cool powers?" I asked.

"Yeah I Am." he answered. Then he asked me,

"How are you still alive I thought the RFI killed all conduits on the planet?" I began to wonder then I remembered that my mom told me my dad died a few days before I was born.

"You mean that event that happened 14 years ago?" I replied. He went silent for a moment something's wrong.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried.

"No I just can't believe that I've been dead for 14 years." He replied sounding distraught.

"Why have I've been waiting so long why did the thunderbolt decide to hit now, what's going to happen to the world that they need a new savior? Anyways whatever happens from now on you're in it till the end kid." He continued.

"Look I hate it when people call me kid, my name's Leo." I told Cole.

"Ok Leo, you need to absorb some electricity so you can heal up and get out of here." Cole said.

"Ok but how do I absorb electricity? And how am I getting out of here if the door's locked and they probably won't let me out of here just by asking them kindly to let me go?" I asked. He replied.

"Simple just first focus for a minute and try to think of sucking something up. And for getting out of here what floor are we on?" I answered him,

"We're on the 11th floor of 20 floors and ok I'll try." So I did what he said and I focused and try to suck something up and right before my eyes I see electricity flying into my hands, I was amazed I had never done something like that before, well I never had superpowers before too.

"Ok now how are we getting out of here?" I asked Cole.

"Easy, you see that window there?" Cole asked me.

"Yeah I see it." I responded.

"That's our way out." Cole said.

"You're crazy how am I going to survive that fall?" I told Cole.

"Look relax I was scared the first time too but trust me you'll get used to it." Cole replied. I climbed on to the ledge of the window. I was about to jump off when I heard the door open, and my girlfriend was staring at me.

"Leo what are you doing out there?" She asked me still staring at me with her eyes wide in disbelief. I looked at her face, it looked as if she was crying for hours on end, her brown eyes watered even more, tears threatened to come out as I'm standing on this window's ledge. I looked down at my feet not wanting to be the source of her pain.

"I don't know." I replied. Her eyes were focused on me,

"Leo come back inside." She said trying to reason with me.

"Leo jump off you can explain it later we need to go." Cole told me. I had no choice and I jumped. For the sort moment in the air I felt guilt I wish I could've explained it to her. I was about to land on the ground.

"Oh crap!" I yelled out loud to no one in particular. When I landed on the ground it had made a small shockwave that had cracked the ground. I walked forward and my legs were fine there was no pain.

"Ok now where too Cole?" I asked Cole.

"Um you're house is probably a bad idea, I got it, do you have anyone you could trust with anything?" Cole asked.

"Ok well my friend Kris is someone I could trust." I replied.

"Ok then lead the way." replied Cole.

We arrived at Kris's house. It was hard to get there due to the fact that Cole kept telling me to climb buildings that we'll get there quicker. I knocked on Kris's door and he answered.

"Leo what the hell are you doing here man?" he asked. I took a look at him and I saw that he was wearing his black shirt and black pants.

"Well you see what had happened was that I got hit by a thunderbolt." I said.

"I know that I was the one who took you to the hospital." Kris replied.

"Now tell me what the hell are you doing here they told me you weren't going to leave the hospital until 10 months from now." He continued.

"Well they let me out early cause of some things, well anyways I need to borrow some clothes." I told Kris.

"Ok fine, you're lucky my parents own a clothes shop." He replied. I walked inside and I pick a black shirt with a blue outline and black pants with a blue star on it. I also took a black and blue book bag.

"Alright Kris thanks for the help man I owe you one." I told Kris as I walked out.

"Yea you do you owe me like 100 already." He yelled. I walked outside stretching.

"So Cole what now?" I asked,

"Learn to use your powers." Cole replied.

"How do I do that? All I know is how to drain electricity from stuff." I said.

"Exactly we don't know what's coming so we need to get you ready for whatever comes our way." Cole told me

"Now practice shooting lighting bolts." He continued.

"How do the hell do you shoot lighting bolts?" I asked.

"Focus your energy on one of your hands and point it towards a target." Cole said.

"Okay got it." I replied back to him. I focused and my arm was sparking electricity I could feel its energy it was over powering. But I continued I held out my arm and pointed at a wall and shot out some of the energy and a bolt came out went straight towards the wall. The sheer force of the bolt made it split apart. And behind it there was a package that was glowing.

"Looks like there's something in there." I said out loud to nobody in particular. I walked up to the package and it was radiating energy, I picked it up and began to open it when Cole stopped me,

"Leo those are blast shards." Cole told me.

"And what are those?" I asked.

"They increase your abilities." Cole replied.

"Cool." I responded. I opened the package and there were at least 10 blast shards. I grabbed one of them and it disappeared as soon as I touched it. I felt a small surge of energy enter me. I took the rest of them and I felt another surge of energy.

"I feel the energy." Then I released a small shock wave of energy around me. Then I heard gunshots not so far from my location.

"Leo I think we should go investigate." Cole suggested.

"Alright let's go." I started running off in the direction I heard the bullets, I just hope I'm not too late.


End file.
